


Pretty Young Man

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Feminization, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Well one boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 19- feminization!_________________He had been wearing girl's clothes for a little bit, but only around the house. And when he was by himself. But he thought that he was confident enough to the point that he could show his boyfriend.





	Pretty Young Man

Bucky always told Peter how pretty he thought that he was. And at first that confused the boy. Wasn't that a compliment for girls?

But he quickly determined that he really liked it. He loved being told how pretty he was, or how cute he looked in a specific outfit. 

So one day he decided to take it to a new level. 

He had been wearing girl's clothes for a little bit, but only around the house. And when he was by himself. But he thought that he was confident enough to the point that he could show his boyfriend.

So he put on his favorite red lace panties and a short black skirt over them. He wore a cropped red sweatshirt that perfectly showed off his abs. And he wore black knee high socks that just looked nice with all of it. 

Then he was ready. 

But only after staring at his reflection for a solid thirty minutes and making sure that everything was perfect.

His curls fell in a perfect cutesy way that didn't seem too stylised, he put on a bit of clear lip gloss to make his lips more pouty, he made sure that his eyebrows were plucked to perfection. 

_Then_ he was ready. 

He made sure that Bucky would stop by at a time that May wasn't home. And he was in his room until the other man came over. 

Once he heard the front door open and his boyfriend call out, "Doll? Where are you?" He stepped out from his room, blushing a little. H was certainly nervous. But he was pretty sure that Bucky would like it. 

As soon as the older man laid eyes on the boy, he was moving closer. He didn't say anything, just walking closer silently. 

Peter bit his lip, looking at the floor. He was worried that Bucky didn't really like it. 

But as soon as he was close enough, Bucky cupped Peter's cheek with his hand, the cool metal chilling his skin. He brought the boy's eyes to meet his, an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Baby doll...what's all this?" He asked softly. 

Peter just blushed. "Y-you always tell me how pretty I am...and a while ago I started wearing this stuff...I wanted...wanted to know if you still think I'm pretty," He whispered. 

Bucky finally smiled, listening to him. "Baby...you're beautiful. And I can't believe I didn't get to see you in all of this before," he murmured, taking a step back to look over the boy. "Damn." 

Peter beamed at the knowledge that Bucky liked it. 

So then he decided that he could show him what was actually underneath the skirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke !


End file.
